Without Him
by Shereese
Summary: Sakura's life After Syaoran leaves to Hong Kong
1. Chapter 1

As Sakura watched Syaoran's plan leave, a tear slowly fell down her cheek. She stood there for what seemed to be an eternity and decided to go home. As she boarded the bus, she remembered all the times she spent with Sayoran and the time when he confessed. She blushed and realized that it was her stop. The town looked different to her, she wouldn't see Syaoran anymore. That realization made the tears start again. Sakura ran to her house only to be greeted by her brother, Toya.

"Hey monster, I heard that the brat left today."

"Toya," Yukito said as he grabbed Toya. "Leave her, can't you see she is troubled by this."

Sakura ignored both of them and went quietly up to her room. Kero-chan flew to her but Sakura just threw herself on the bed. Kero-chan flew up to her, trying to look at her face but Sakura's hair didn't let him see anything. There was a long eerie silence which Kero-chan couldn't take anymore.

"SAKURA!!!" Kero was annoyed that Sakura ignored him since she came in. "What is wrong with you? Cheer up already, I don't like seeing you like this."

Sakura slowly lifted up her head, looking towards Kero-chan "Sorry for ignoring you, its just that there are so many things running through my mind. Can you please leave me alone for a few? I need to clear my mind."

Kero-chan looked at Sakura and left the room. He wondered what had happened to Sakura as he unconsciously went into the living room where Toya and Yukito were. Toya suddenly turned his face and saw Kero flying about. Toya followed him into the kitchen only to witness Kero-chan crash into the cookie jar.

"Ita-ta-ta-ta-ta." said Kero-chan as he rubbed his head.

"Are you ok, plushy?"

Kero looked up to see Toya and quickly said "I'm fine. By the way, do you know why Sakura is depressed?"

"Its cuz the brat went back to Hong Kong. If you ask me, it's nothing to get upset about."

Kero had an evil look in his eyes and looked at Toya straight in the eye, "So you wouldn't be depressed if Yukito left you and you had no chance of seeing him again?"

"………….." speechless, Toya left Kero alone and went back to attend Yukito.

Kero started eating his cookies in peace when he heard a noise coming from the living room. NO, I can't spy on Toya and Yukito. A moan escaped from one of their mouths. DAMN, now I really want to see what they are doing. Kero looked towards the living room and saw them break apart from what it looked like to be a long passionate kiss. Kero was disgusted by this but he was also compelled by it. They started kissing again; Kero leaned forward to get a better view when he saw Sakura enter the room. Everyone stopped, Yukito sat up straight, Toya moved away from Yukito and Kero dropped his cookie. They all looked at Sakura but it was like she wasn't paying any mind to what they were doing.

Sakura noticed that they were all looking at her. Why are they looking at me? I'm fine. Maybe I should smile at them so that they can see that nothing is bothering me. Sakura smiled at them but she noticed that everyone looked more worried. Nervously she said "What's wrong with you guys? I'm ok so you don't need to worry." Still there was a look of doubt in their eyes. With more confidence she yelled "Listen to me! I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. Syaoran is gone and I don't care about him!" Tears slowly ran down her face again. Sakura quickly tried to remove the tears but more came running down. Yukito got up and hugged her. Sakura cried in his arms. Yukito just patted her head and told her "Its okay just let it out."

In a few minutes, Sakura was asleep. Toya picked up Sakura and took her to her room where he laid her on the bed. Toya stayed by Sakura for a few minutes, he looked for anything unusual but saw nothing. He slowly got up and went downstairs to meet with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" Sakura asked as she looked around the barren beach. Sakura decided to take a look around so she started walking. The scenery stayed the same and the walk was longer than what she had planned. 'Maybe I can find someone,' she thought. Sakura stopped to get a better view of the area she was in. All she saw was miles of pale, discolored sand and a grey endless ocean with a dark object in the middle of it. As Sakura neared the shoreline, a sudden ice cold breeze hit her. Chills went down her spine.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned to the left, only to see Syaoran. She ran towards him. Her heart was ready to burst; she has never felt so happy to see a person before. When Sakura got close enough to him, Syaoran pulled her towards him and hugged her.

"Syaoran," Sakura said as she looked at him, her eyes tearing from the happiness she felt. "I missed you, I really missed you." With that said she hugged him tighter.

Syaoran gently placed his index finger under her chin and slowly brought up her head. I look of concern was in his eyes, which Sakura didn't seem to notice.

"Listen to me Sakura, you need to wake up."

"Why?" A confused look swept across Sakura's face. "I just want to stay with you."

"You can't. Its not that I don't want you near me, it's that you need to wake up." Syaoran gently pushed Sakura away from him.

"Wake up? What do you mean wake up? I'm awake."

"Sakura, I love you." He leaned over and gave Sakura a soft loving kiss. "Now, please listen to me and wake up."

Sakura opened her eyes only to see her bedroom ceiling. She quickly sat up and looked around her room. Everything was the way she left it. Sakura switched on the lights and looked at her alarm clock. '7:30 pm? Wow it's that late already' she thought. Already in her pajamas, Sakura quietly went down the steps. As she neared the living room she heard Kero-chan, Toya, Yukito and her father talking. As she neared, Sakura heard the conversation.

"Toya, do you think Sakura is alright?" Yukito asked impatiently since Yue was worried.

"The little monster will be ok, I hope. I still can't believe that brat left such a huge impact on her." claimed Toya who was already aggravated.

"Toya." His father said in a calming tone "She needs to deal with this on her own. We can not make things worse for her than what they already are. Anyway, I approve of the boy she likes."

They all stared at him, wondering why he said that. Sakura's father looked at the doorway and stood up. 'Maybe dad saw me' Sakura thought as she quietly crept towards the doorway.

"Sakura, can you join us now." Her dad said.

Everyone looked at him, then at the door. Sakura slowly entered the room with her head facing the floor, trying to avoid everyone's gaze. She quickened her pace and felt arms go around her. Sakura slowly looked up fearing that the one hugging her was her brother. She saw her father's gentile smile, which made her more secure and less afraid of being with everyone. Her father hugged her and guided her to the kitchen while the others were left speechless. He quickly took out Sakura's favorite dinner, curry. She looked up at him and smiled. As Sakura sat down on the table, she realized that she was starving. 'I hope Toya doesn't bother me.' She thought as she enjoyed every bite of the curry. When Sakura was finished, she entered the living room and saw Toya with a worried face. 'Why does Toya look like that? Maybe Yukito dumped him.' Sakura approached him, making sure that he didn't notice her. She tip-toed right next to him and looked at his face. Toya quickly hugged Sakura and began to tickle her. Sakura tried to hold back her laughter but it didn't help much. She laughed and everyone came to see her smiling face. When Toya stopped tickling Sakura, she had a smile on her face that maid all of their worries disappear.


End file.
